Unlikely
by ambecca
Summary: Two opposites, two unlikely friends who share more than one adventure together.


There was a heist, of sorts, during a crossfire between the Grineer and the Corpus. It was easy, stay and distract the enemies while a fellow Tenno raided the ship for much needed supplies; as the Lotus would inform Kiki.

She was to assist another Tenno, one not from her clan, but from her clans alliance. Tensions were tight between the two. Ever since Rock, the Rhino Prime from the other clan, accidentally destroyed Kiki's training room. " **I thought it could withstand my energy level.. I thought wrong. Seems Sash needs to upgrade your Dojo, Kiki."**

That made Kiki, the Ember Prime of her clan, angry with the other Prime... After a largely unfair fight, and a dented Warframe, both clan leaders found it best to force Kiki and Rock to work on a mission together and try to regain the trust of the other Tenno.

Both Tenno were polar opposites. Kiki was quiet, and prefered silence above all else. Whereas Rock was the loud and clunky type. They did NOT work well together, Kiki made it clear. Normally she would have brought her Dread for the mission, but after some grudging thoughts, brought her Tonkor. On the last second, she grabbed her Lex Prime, in case something went wrong.

" _What a big and ugly brute.."_ Kiki thought to herself as she watched Rock beat a Grineer Commander with just his fists, no weapons at all. " _He's gonna get himself killed at this rate, stupid bastard.."_ She wanted to be angry again, to let her hot temper lash out at him. But she sighed as a pure thought invaded her mind.

" _Rock and I.. we are both Tenno. We both went through the same thing, even if he's one of the later experiments.."_ Kiki found herself keeping an eye on Rock, making sure to toss a Fireball, or use Tonkor to blow the enemies that tried to sneak up on him to bits.

At one point, he noticed. He stopped and turned to look down upon Kiki. There was a Butcher hacking away at his Iron Skin, but it did no damage. " _Oh Lotus, he IS strong.."_

He didn't say anything, even as the Lotus appeared on either HUD and told them to head to extraction. Kik crouched and tapped the ground, her Fire Blast creating a green halo of deadly fire around the two.

Rock held out an overly large hand." _Why. Why is he doing this now?"_ Kiki thought to herself, frowning under the faceplate of her frame. He cleared his throat, pushing his hand out even further. " **Kiki. Friends?"** He spoke with the thick Russian accent that made her body quiver in his sights.

Kiki froze, and pushed his hand away with a growl. " _Yes, you big brute. Stop being sappy and let's just go. My energy levels are low, and this fire ain't gonna last forever."_ Rock withdrew his hand, instead, using it to sweep the air across; letting her go first.

With a sigh, she slid her right leg back, allowing herself to move and shoot forward with incredible speed. Rock did the same, except he wasn't quiet like the girl in front of him. His movements were loud and echoed in the halls around them.

They only stopped to hack the consoles to let them cross from the Grineer ship, and into the Corpus one. Kiki did the hacking, tossing her Lex Prime to Rock before she set to work. " _It'll be just a moment, brute- Watch my back, please."_

He caught the pistol, staring at it before shaking his large head back and forth. " **Don't need it, fire girl."** Kiki was kneeling in front of the Grineer console, and she tilted her head back until the green fire on her helmet scorched the earth under her. She stayed like that until Rock grunted, and turned away; holding the pistol awkwardly.

Satisfied, she turned back to her work. She was tapping against the holographic image, until she heard something on her left. She froze mid-tap, immediately catching her partner's attention. She quickly lifted her left hand, pointing in the direction of the soft noise.

She rolled backwards, landing on her feet and dropping into a crouch as Rock slipped behind her. It was a Corpus door, wedged into the rock of the ship. There was another console beside it, emitting a slowly fading yellow light.

She tiptoed up to it, motioning for Rock to stay next to the door. It was a simple lock, she only had to rearrange a couple of things. When the last lock clicked into place, the door hissed and suddenly opened.. something fell out with it. Both Tenno weapons were poised and ready to attack, but none fired.

It looked like a Shockwave Moa, but it was a heap of sparks and wires. The pile squeaked, almost like it was trying to let out a verbal protest. Rock was the first one to move, using the thick sole of his metal foot to shove against the pile. It shrieked again, forcing Kiki to tense up; clearly anxious.

" _What.. What in the Lotus IS that?"_ Kiki was afraid, and she showed it by holstering her weapon and taking a step back. " _That's not.. A Corpus, Rock.."_ He didn't answer, seeming to be frozen on the spot. " _Rock, do something! Make it stop the noises!"_ Kiki shouted, crouching down with her hands gripping either side of her helmet.

A little shook, Rock stepped in between the two, holding out a hand to the pile. It continued to create little inhumane sounds, frightening Kiki to the max. " **Look, Kiki. He's just a little broken and hurt. You can fix him, right?"** That was right, she was her clans tech. She was the one who everyone went to when something broke.

The Ember Prime exhaled slowly, an inhale following shortly. " _Yes, of course. I can fix it. I guess that we can use the info extracted from it?"_ She was answered with a nod. Kiki opened up her Inventory, extracting several tools from thin air. Her Tenno partner went on to circle the area, making sure to keep Kiki free from distractions.

It took a good half hour before the Moa even looked remotely like the original design. " **Listen, Kiki. We gotta go, like, now."** Time was up. Apologizing, she materialized the.. Thing. Meaning to keep it and work on it later on.

The Lotus reappeared, her normally emotionless face was more than irradiated. "Tenno, you need to extract now. Your mission was completed well over an hour ago."

" _Yes, Lotus. I wanted to search for more resources. I'm sorry."_ Kiki was the one who replied to their 'mother' of sorts. It was smooth, and flawless. She must've practiced this before she even packed up.

After the Lotus disappeared once more, Rock leaned over to the other Tenno and clasped her right shoulder with his left hand. " **You were brave today, despite your fear. You're a good kid, Kiki. I'll be sure to put in more requests to go on missions with you. And, uh. With the room.. you can come and use mine until yours gets fixed."**


End file.
